1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for establishing airflow patterns in localized areas, and, more specifically, to devices for mitigating the accumulation and localized settling of airborne particulates in localized areas.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In many household environments, a number of airborne particulates, e.g., allergens, dust, and/or other airborne matter, are present which can create respiratory problems for individuals living within the home. Some such airborne particulates can accumulate on various readily viewable surfaces within the home, which can be aesthetically displeasing.
To manage, control, or otherwise influence the airborne travel or accumulation of airborne particles, numerous known devices and procedures are utilized. As a first example, a number of different air cleaning and purification devices have been developed which draw the air from the interior environments of the home through the device in order to filter and remove allergens, dust, or other airborne particulates, from the airflow passing through the device.
However, with regard to the vast majority of devices of this type, the devices have a complex construction that requires significant time and expense to assemble. In addition, the size and air handling capabilities of many prior art purification devices are suited for removing dust and allergens from an interior space much larger than a single area of a room, or a personal workspace such as in a cubicle, or around a desk or table at which an individual is seated.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a relatively small, preferably portable, device which mitigates or sufficiently slows the rate of localized settling and accumulation of airborne particulates.